


Advanced Noodling

by mansikka



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, POV Alex Manes, POV Michael Guerin, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alex has always known they were there. Though since Michael has never mentioned them, he figured they were something he didn't want to talk about. But an attempted mugging at a bar on a date night makes Alex realize that their instinct is to protect. He wants to know more about them. What other things can they be used for aside from protection?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for the prompt of _protective tentacles_ for Tentacletober. Thanks to Sadie as always for the cheerleading, and the, um, butter, as this was being written!

**Alex**

"I'm pretty sure if this was the Pony, Maria would have dragged them out with her bare hands."

Alex snorts laughter into Michael's shoulder nodding in agreement, claiming a kiss as Michael grabs their bottles and stands. Over by the pool table a fight has just been broken up, beer bottles smashed and a pool cue snapped in two. There is a rumble of the noise of an argument still brewing. Half the people in the bar are glancing around, eyes wide with unrest. A bouncer on the door doesn't seem all that bothered by anyone's safety, or comfort. Perhaps they should have picked a different bar instead.

"You want one more?" Michael asks, waving the bottles.

"Maybe at another bar," Alex replies, nodding to the group that sound seconds from ready to go another round.

"Got it. Just give me two minutes."

Alex nods, tilting his chin for another kiss and watching Michael make his way across the bar. People are still glancing around them looking decidedly unsafe. He has never really felt unsafe anywhere; at least, not since leaving home, so he's damn well not going to start feeling like that here. Alex knows he is more than capable of taking care of himself if this bar fight brews over and gets out of hand; even since losing part of his leg. He also knows that this is _Roswell_, that there shouldn't be anything _unsafe_ happening here at all. People are foolish, and drink too much, and have ridiculous bigoted opinions. But in all the time he's been back he's never personally known _fear_.

In fact, Alex doesn't think about safety at _all_ here. He thinks more about making Roswell his home instead. About building a future here on the rubble of the painful memories he has of the place, replacing them with better, happier ones. A future with _Michael_. Is there any doubt about why there is a permanent smile on his face these days?

A hand grabs him out of nowhere, right around the throat taking Alex by surprise. He claws at the arm holding on to him, his feet scraping on the floor as he is dragged outside. They only came out for a _beer_, Alex thinks briefly as the cold air of outside hits him. They'd wanted to try somewhere _different_. Perhaps they should have stuck to their usual places.

Alex isn't too worried despite still being dragged, quickly surveying his surroundings and bracing for whatever comes next. He's dealt with kidnap attempts, bombings, and more threats on his life than he wants to remember. Some would-be _mugger_ doesn't faze him. He just needs to get a _grip_ on him.

A flash of something whips by his face making his _attacker_ gasp and struggle, loosening the grip on Alex's neck. He turns quickly ready to strike at his opponent when another flash darts out in front of him sending the man sprawling to the ground.

"You okay, Alex?" Michael asks out of nowhere, rushing to join him outside. "I was gone for maybe five seconds, and—"

"I'm fine," Alex says quickly, standing to dust himself down even as Michael checks him over. There is a cold, livid kind of fury in Michael's eyes that Alex knows means he should get him out of here before this person on the floor suffers an actual injury. That, and he has questions.

"You're sure?" Michael asks, gently squeezing his arm.

"Michael. I'm okay," he insists, grabbing Michael's hands to stop him pulling at his clothes looking for signs of injury.

Michael closes his eyes and sags, though then grabs him by the face and pulls him in for a desperate kiss. Alex smiles against his mouth and sags against him, then lets him tug him towards the truck.

"I know what I saw," Alex adds as they climb in, ducking his head to keep eye contact as Michael tries to look elsewhere. He _does_. He's been keeping an eye out for them, wondering what it is that makes them… appear. He thinks he has his answer now. Alex's heart swells for just how much he loves Michael.

"Nothing to see," Michael replies already firing up the engine, glaring out the window at the guy on the floor who's starting to stir.

"We'll talk about this when we get home," Alex tells him, sliding his hand into his lap. Michael sighs, then pats and grips his hand, before turning the truck out of the parking lot.

* * *

"So. I should probably tell you that I've seen… _them_ before," Alex says the moment the cabin door is closed behind them, and Michael is at the fridge looking for something to eat. Now he has his excuse, Alex intends on _talking_ about them, before Michael can distract him with, well. Anything else.

Michael closes the fridge door slowly, abandoning his plan, turning to Alex with a shrug that says he doesn't know what he's talking about. Even though he so obviously does. The tension in his body is in violent contrast to the sweetness of his smile.

"I've seen them a few times, actually," Alex says as he recalls memories that he'd either glossed over or tried to forget. Not for wanting to forget anything about Michael, of course, but to cover up anything that is a concern to _him_.

"I don't know—"

"It's usually when I'm in danger, or about to hurt myself, or something," Alex adds walking to Michael and keeping eye contact so he can't look away. "It doesn't seem to need to be anything big. The latest time before tonight was when we were staying in the Airstream when you were doing that early morning repair, and I rolled over in my sleep. I would have fallen out of bed if you hadn't stopped me."

"Look," Michael says, both his hands and his walls up in defense, "it's not like I—"

"I want to _see_," Alex says softly as he closes the gap between them, resting his hands on Michael's chest. "I love _you_. They're a part of _you_. Why wouldn't I want to know more about them?"

"They're pretty obviously _alien_," Michael says as he looks away, swallowing hard in doubt. Alex is sad that there is any part of Michael that would believe he would reject him for _anything_, but he gets it.

"_Good_."

"Max and Isobel; they have far better control over theirs," Michael adds, and when he looks at Alex then it almost breaks his heart. He looks so fearful of being rejected, that Alex launches himself into his arms. He has to kiss him, and he has to hold him, right now. Michael has to know he isn't going anywhere.

"As much as I'm growing to love your siblings, I only really want to talk about _you_ right now."

Shaky hands reach up to grip around his waist, and Michael's chin tilts up in defiance of himself, making himself look Alex in the eye. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Anything you feel like sharing."

Michael nods in thought, though still hesitates. But his hand does slowly rise to wave vaguely over his torso. "Well. They come out from here. Kind of... low, on my abdomen. And the same place on my back, sort of, and around the sides. Not that you can see a pocket, or crease, or fold, anything. I don't even know what those things are supposed to be called."

Alex nods and licks his lips, slipping his hands beneath Michael's shirt in reassurance, splaying his fingers over his skin. "Have you always known you had them?"

"No," Michael says, laughing. "Some kind of weird, second alien puberty thing. Gotta tell you, the first time these things shot out of me, I didn't sleep for a _month_."

"Does it hurt? When they come out, I mean?" Alex asks, wondering how he should refer to these _appendages_. Are they tentacles? Limbs? Some other type of biology he doesn't really have a word for? Not that it changes anything. He'd just like to put a name to the issue that has put such caution on Michael's face, show him that nothing has changed between them. That there is nothing he won't understand.

"No," Michael says, "it's just like reaching out an arm, or something. Only it's different, you know? Stronger, more flexible. Handy for reaching high places."

"Well. You have other powers for that," Alex replies, leaning to press a long kiss to Michael's temple.

"I guess."

"Would you show me?" Alex asks, tapping his fingers against Michael's chest.

"Show you what?"

"_You_."

"Alex—"

"I want to see _all_ of you. And _feel_ all of you," he adds, pulling back to shrug out of his shirt then yank his t-shirt over his head, discarding both on their kitchen floor. Alex snags his fingers at the hem of Michael's t-shirt and pushes up, pressing their stomachs together. He tilts his head to be kissed and wraps an arm around his waist, waiting for whenever Michael is ready.

A soft shimmer brushes over Alex's back in hesitant exploration. He keeps his eyes on Michael for a sign that it is okay to _look_. He pulls back just enough to be able to rest his hand on Michael's side, watching the tentacle loop around from Michael's back as it sweeps up his chest in hesitant exploration.

"It's so _soft_," Alex says in surprise as the tentacle brushes over him, the tip of it flattening against his stomach. Alex has to know _more_. He gently rests his hand over the tentacle tucking his thumb beneath it, then having to risk a glance at Michael's face. He is in awe of the attention, his gaze fixed on Alex's hand in fascination as though he's expecting him to withdraw it at any moment.

Alex can't have him worry about _that_ either. He carefully wraps his hand around the tentacle pulling it from his skin, raising it enough so he can kiss the tip of it. The groan and shudder that races through Michael goes straight to Alex's cock. He kisses it again, watching Michael's mouth gape open and his pupils dilate.

"_Bedroom_," Alex hisses as he backs him towards it stealing frantic kisses. Oh, this is going to be _fun_...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex**

Alex claws at Michael's jeans and gets them off in seconds, holding him at arm's length just so he can _look_. Michael licks his lips, both nervous and clearly wanting to reveal himself to him. Alex smiles in encouragement, stroking his fingertips over his palms then dropping his hands down by his sides.

There is a sort of shimmer in the air, and then Michael's _tentacles_ are unfurling out around them. They are graceful as they move, fluid and fascinating. When they settle, Alex thinks of some kind of merman prince like he's seen in comic books over the years. Michael is _beautiful_. But then when hasn't everything about him been?

The bases of the tentacles sit in a low V-shape showing the definition of Michael's torso. They are a similar color to Michael's hair with flashes of red and orange, and when Alex holds his hand out in invitation Michael lifts one up to lay across his palm, the underside is revealed as white. There are _suckers_, Alex thinks, circling his thumb over one intent only to study how the bases of them are kind of reddish in color. Michael's full body shimmer says this is the kind of attention these things _like_.

"This feels good?" Alex asks as he continues to circle his thumb over one of the suckers, his stomach jolting for the blissed out look on his face.

"_Yeah_."

"Did you… know they were so sensitive?"

"I think they're sensitive because _you're_ touching them."

Alex smiles, running his fingertips up the length of the tentacle he's holding, wondering how long he can keep this up before Michael's knees buckle. He steps closer, running his hands over and through his tentacles, the softness of them as they tentatively stroke him back something like velvet, or satin, though still definitely _flesh_. But every brush of tentacle over _Alex's_ skin feels like every nerve end is being fired, in the best kind of way. Michael's touch is warm, and alluring, every single stroke sending Alex's blood rushing south.

Michael's fingers shake as they reach for him, fumbling over Alex's jeans to get them down. The brush of tentacles over his bare leg makes Alex _shiver_ in anticipation. He finds he can support his weight on them once his prosthetic is off. Though it is _Michael_ who is trembling the most, just for touching _him_.

"This is all well and good," Michael says as he looks down to where he is cradling Alex to keep him upright, "but I'm thinking we better get horizontal. _Now_."

Michael is still trembling all over once they make it to the bed, so Alex kisses him in reassurance, closing his eyes for the brush of tentacles over him continuing to explore. He slots between Michael's legs and ruts against him, so if it isn't already obvious how much he _likes_ this new discovery then there is no way for Michael not to feel how aroused he is. Michael kisses him back with a frantic whimper pulling him closer still, arching up to meet him.

Alex has always felt Michael knew every part of him, every sensitive spot and exactly where he likes to be touched. But _this_? This is unimaginably good. The flare of pleasured heat and pressure building in him is everywhere all at once. And that Michael's tentacles are so responsive to _his_ touch, well. They should be thankful their cabin is in the middle of nowhere for all the noise they're making.

Alex kisses a path up the back of one of the tentacles then sucks the tip into his mouth. Several lightbulbs explode throughout the cabin.

"I'll replace them in the morning," Michael says, his voice thick with need and arousal.

"Don't care," Alex replies, rutting against him when the groan that falls from Michael's lips for a little _sucking_ fires a hard shot of arousal through him.

Michael rolls them over putting Alex on his back, and all Alex can think is that he wants these things _in_ him. He lifts his legs and parts them in invitation, Michael freezing mid-roll and looking down at him in surprise. "What?"

"I want to _feel_ you."

"You mean…"

"_Yes_."

Michael hesitates again, then brushes the tip of a tentacle between his cheeks, monitoring his face for a reaction. Alex jolts his hips up to encourage him, his stomach rippling in anticipation of the soft nudge against his hole. He looks down when he feels a wetness there, looking up at Michael in surprise. These things are self-lubricating? How _convenient_.

"I did _not_ know they did that," Michael says, raising the tentacle up to his face to inspect the tip of. But then he's shrugging and dropping it again, slowly sliding it in.

Alex calls out in one long, continuous moan, for the undulating thickness thrusting into him and filling him whole. That soft smoothness of the tentacle sets off everything singing in him, and the slight pull of suckers on his inner walls makes his legs jolt in the air. When one of those suckers latches on to his prostate and begins to massage, Alex can only hold himself open and whimper for just how incredible everything feels. He cracks an eye open when he can to check Michael's expression, finding his pupils practically black for how dilated they are. The noises he's making are indication enough of how good this feels to Michael too, but the expression on his face sends yet another jolt of heat through Alex.

It's when another tentacle wraps around his cock that Alex really begins to tremble, that mixture of softness and sucking in the most beautiful, blissful grip. He lifts his head to look when he can, writhing to chase all the pleasure Michael is giving him. He bunches his hands in the sheets when the tip of a tentacle traces along his slit, knowing he wants even more.

"Can you… will that fit, um, _in_?"

Michael's face is a mixture of amusement and arousal; one of Alex's favorite looks on him. Proof that nothing will ever faze him about Michael. "Uh. I don't know? You want me to try?"

"_Yes_," Alex says flinging his legs even further apart. He grabs pillows to wedge behind his head so he can watch what Michael is doing to him. The tip of the tentacle shimmers over his crown in a soft circle then begins to push in through his slit, and Alex thinks he might shake apart.

Michael fills him, inch by inch, massaging his cock both inside and out and shaking with his own amazement at how it feels. Alex, though, he can't _stop_ trembling, or chasing the feeling, or wailing for the way Michael writhes inside him, juddering violently against the bed. The pressure in his cock for being penetrated is the good side of painful that Alex wants to both pull away from and invite even more of. Even the sensation of Michael withdrawing is this blissful ache that does nothing but make Alex whine. But then Michael pushes in again, beginning to thrust into his tip, and Alex thinks he might have ripped the bed sheets for how hard he's gripping them against the intensity of being so filled.

They roll again, Alex sliding into Michael before they've even stopped, both of them hoarse from their screams. Michael is in him, and on him, inside and out. It takes a few attempts to get the rhythm right of him thrusting into Michael with a tentacle writhing in his ass but they find it, and then chase it, both growling their names from their mouths.

The bed frame creaks, and Alex is vaguely aware of things _breaking_ somewhere in the cabin, smug for the few seconds he's capable of _thinking_ that Michael has lost all control. Though when he comes, clamping down on Michael's tentacle and yelling for the intensity of his orgasm, all Alex is then aware of is Michael's smug, exhausted huff in his ear.

Breathless, and boneless, they cling to one another as they recover, Alex whining in protest as he feels Michael withdraw.

"Too warm," Michael says pressing the words into his throat. When Alex looks down there is nothing between them, all those clever tentacles now retreated into Michael somewhere he's going to really think about later.

Alex registers the cooling tackiness between their chests when Michael also moves to look down between them. He's been so far out of it he's not even noticed Michael spilling on his chest, but the thought of him doing so without so much as a hand on him shoots further desire through Alex that leaves him whimpering. He's too broken to do anything about it just now, but intends for all of this to happen again. And then again. And then some more. Very soon.

After a half-hearted attempt at wiping himself over, Michael flops over on to his back by his side, taking Alex's hand and sleepily smiling at him from across the pillows. "Well. I guess I know you don't object, at least."

Alex grins at him, rolling over to deposit himself on Michael's chest. "Nope."

They are sticky, and sweaty, and sated, and Alex intends on them going nowhere. He closes his eyes for Michael's arms wrapping around him, both of them asleep in minutes.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Michael**

For Michael, there is really nothing quite as peaceful as waking up with Alex. Sure, some nights Alex clings to him like _he's_ the one with an excess of limbs. And of course, when it's hot outside Alex flails about like he's being tickled, pushing him to the edge of a bed with a _you're too hot, Guerin_, which, Michael thinks, is the only time these days he calls him by his surname.

Then there are the nights when nightmares come to haunt them, leaving them cranky, and irritable. Though on those occasions they both gravitate towards the couch, which is where they curl around one another again with kisses and apologies, only to wake in the morning with cricks in their necks. Which means they have to go back to bed anyway to get some _real_ rest. Or apologies. Or something.

Though for waking up like _this_, with Alex asleep on his pillow with his lips curving up into a smile that says he's having a good dream, Michael will take every one of those nights and relish every moment of them. It has been a revelation since they began living together that he gets to wake up knowing he is loved. In the quiet moments he gets to watch Alex sleep, he quietly thanks him for giving him the world.

And when he wakes up with _that_ look on his face, Michael thinks, swallowing hard for the intent in Alex's eyes when he snaps them open, well. There is _nothing_ about his life with Alex that he can complain about. Ever. Not one thing.

"Morning," Alex says, with a half-yawn pressed into his pillow as he reaches out to trail a hand over his chest.

"Good morning."

"It's Sunday?"

"It is."

"_Good_," Alex says rolling towards him and claiming a kiss, that Michael wraps his arms around him for to keep him close. "So we're in no hurry for anything."

"Nope. Not a thing."

Alex hums against his ear and mouths over his earlobe, bracing either side of him on his hands and knees. He tilts forward so they are pressed together, and closes his eyes as they start to stir. Alex's movements are slow, letting them thicken together in that lazy way that all Sunday mornings should be about. Michael drags his hands up Alex's thighs and lightly grips his waist so he can rock up to meet him. Alex's arches back with a look of bliss on his face that Michael has cataloged so many times.

"Can we?" Alex says then as he sits back up, thumbs running along the slight ridges that _they_ sit behind.

Alex loves those things; Michael knows this, and loves this, and is more than on board with all the fun they have together, learning what they can get them to _do_. But even with all that love, Michael thinks it's going to take a little longer to accept them enough to say the word _tentacle_ out loud. He's neither embarrassed nor ashamed anymore, but just the _thought_ of the word makes him want to laugh at least a little. And that is _not_ the tone either of them are looking for right now.

"We can do whatever you want."

"_Good_," Alex says tapping his thumbs in insistence. Michael squeezes his waist and lets those tentacles unfurl from him, already arching for how incredible they feel against Alex's skin. All those years he tried to keep them from Alex when they could be feeling like _this_. They're doing their best to make up for them all now, but Michael at times could still kick himself.

Alex braces his hands on Michael's chest and tilts his hips in invitation. Michael jolts with anticipation, tracing the tip of his tentacle between Alex's cheeks before press it against his hole, already groaning before Alex starts to sink down. He slips into him with a flex and pulse that he knows Alex loves, and can't help chasing for how good it feels. Alex asks him all the time exactly what it feels like since when they're like _this_ together, Michael is far louder than he is at any other time. How could he _not_ cry out for all that heat, and pressure, and intensity that fills him every time they are together like this?

Michael searches inside him, latching on to Alex prostate and jolting again for the whimper he gives. He's learned this tight, small circle is the thing to keep that noise falling repeatedly from his mouth, and that look on Alex's face that at times Michael is convinced will be enough to make him come untouched just for seeing. He wraps his hand around Alex's cock slowly stroking, his tentacles sweeping over Alex in exploration. Alex holds his arms up for Michael to wrap two around as he writhes down on another, using their grip to keep him uptight. Michael smiles, knowing from Alex's expression he's trying to go _slow_, even if his instincts are already driving him to speed up.

"You okay there?" he teases, stroking up his chest, undulating over his nipples and shuddering for the sparks it sends through them both.

"Mmhmm." Alex doesn't look like he's in the mood for talking, biting down on his lip and rolling his hips for the exact spots he likes. Though then he is on the move, twisting his wrists in the way he does that lets Michael know to release his grip on him and shifting down the bed. "Keep _going_."

Michael does as asked, continuing to thrust into Alex and calling out as Alex clenches around him. He presses in firmer, flattening out inside him as much as he can pressing against Alex's walls, his stomach rippling for the way Alex whimpers for it. Alex braces against the bed savoring his attention but is then ducking down, mouthing over Michael's cock before sucking him into his mouth.

"_Fuck_," Michael grunts out, feeling Alex's half-smile around him as his head thuds back against he pillows for being ingulfed in that tight, wet heat. Though which part of him _isn't_ experiencing that right now? Michael presses into Alex firmer still, getting extra pillows behind his head so he can _watch_. Alex's mouth on him, the way his ass arches up for him to fill him more; how is he ever going to get enough of this? But then Alex looks up and _winks_ at him before sucking him harder. Michael might be convinced he can see stars.

"I need you," Alex calls out then quickly pulling off him, and tilting his hips for Michael to withdraw.

Michael has no time to adjust, only calling out again when Alex sinks down on his cock. He sweeps his hands up Alex's thighs as he moves, teasing over his length with his fingertips. Alex drops his gaze to watch, trying to thrust into his hand.

"_Patience_."

Pressing his feet into the bed and splaying his legs a little wider, Michael wraps tentacles around Alex to hold him in place then begins to thrust into him, shallow and slow, knowing exactly what Alex wants. Alex's arms shake as he holds them up curling his fingers through Michael's in a tight grip.

"_In me_," Alex growls, adjusting so his knees are further apart against the bed. He looks down between them, his whole body shuddering in anticipation of what comes next. Michael never thought that _this_ would be a thing between them, but who is he to refuse Alex anything? Especially when it feels this good?

Sliding into Alex's cock is this beautiful, blissful squeeze that leaves every nerve end in him buzzing. The intensity of the pleasured heat it forces into his core steals Michael's ability to focus on anything else; or keep his mouth closed. Alex's name falls from his lips in a desperate growl as he begins to thrust into him, and wrap around him, stroking and pulsing and watching the way Alex shudders and shakes for it.

Alex never tears his eyes from what Michael is doing to him, mouth open in bliss as he writhes in him and around him. The tension Michael can feel in Alex's body as he tries to writhe down on his cock and chase the tentacle in him at the same time is near painful; though the kind of pain he knows Alex loves. Though because Michael is both a tease and wants to prolong this at least a little longer, he pulls out of his cock without warning, tightly wrapping a tentacle around his base to stop him from coming. Alex lets out a voiceless scream for it collapsing on top of him, a groan blasting against Michael's neck.

"You okay there?" Michael whispers wrapping his arms and tentacles around him, stroking and soothing until Alex stops trembling. His voice is already cracking, so Alex only noses at his throat before dropping his head back down. Michael waits until he can feel that Alex's heart is no longer racing then nudges for him to sit up, helping him turn around.

Alex is already groaning, arranging his legs either side of him so he can sit in Michael's lap, and bracing his hands against the bed. Michael reaches out to stroke over his ass, parting his cheeks and teasing at his hole with a tentacle tip. Alex whines for it, arches back for more of it, looks over his shoulder and pleads with his eyes. How is Michael supposed to resist _that_?

He slips back into him shuddering for the sensation of Alex all around him, the heat of him so good it's impossible not to chase. Michael experiments, rippling and writhing into him, pulsing and pushing in between withdrawing altogether just to see Alex arch back for more of it.

"_More_," Alex pleads rocking back to encourage him. Michael pours himself into Alex, filling him with as much of his tentacle as he can. Alex is tight, and warm, and wails for how wide he is splitting him. Michael hears his second plead for _more_, and his growl of, "_harder_," fucking his tentacle into him as deep and as firm as he can go.

Michael strokes over his back to soothe him when Alex arches back and calls out again. He holds him up with both his arms and his tentacles as Alex shifts back to sit on his chest, trailing his fingers down Michael's thighs. Michael parts them and lets them fall open, shuddering when Alex sweeps his hand over a tentacle tip for the slickness there, using it to work his fingers into him. Though that doesn't last long either, Alex reaching back so Michael knows to withdraw from him then quickly turning around and crawling between his thighs. He fills Michael in one sharp thrust closing his eyes and gripping on to his sides, shuddering as Michael slips a tentacle into him again.

"I need to _see_ you," Alex says with a squeeze at his waist.

So it's going to be like _that_ then. For all of Alex's fascination with his tentacles and all the things they can do to him, it's watching _him_ come untouched that really gets to him. Alex grips him tighter, slamming into him with tight, sharp thrusts that Michael does his best to match as he pushes into _him_. Which is difficult; how is he supposed to concentrate on anything when Alex feels like that? Though he does, focusing on Alex's face watching the change of his expression and the sharpness of his breaths the closer he gets to coming. He won't be much longer himself.

Michael fights to hold on, wanting to come _with_ Alex, the intensity of that something he _needs_ to feel right now. So he braces against it, the pressure and heat building in him almost to the point where it's painful. Alex is seconds away, he knows he is, can tell from the way the pitch of his voice changes, and the flutter of his stomach as he gasps out his breaths.

"_Michael…_"

Their orgasms hit in waves, Alex tensing up and clamping down on him, his hips juddering as they ride it out. Alex _groans_ when he's done, louder than anything that's ever fallen from Michael's mouth, dropping into his neck making Michael _oof_ as he lands.

Michael closes his eyes letting his legs and arms splay against the bed, the retreat of his tentacles leaving him shuddering as they brush over Alex's skin for a final time. He knows Alex isn't going to move, so he snorts with laughter, getting a kiss to the back of his head as he wraps his arms in a loose grip around his back.

"You need anything?" Michael asks, feeling Alex shake his head against him. "You… want anything?"

Alex lifts his head only enough to kiss over his throat for the rawness in Michael's voice, then drops it back again. "Mm."

"Does that mean no?"

"Mm."

"_Yes_?" Michael feels the smile against his neck and hugs him tighter, before Alex rolls to the side. "Okay. _Sleep_?"

"Mmhmm," Alex mumbles out, tucking into Michael's side and throwing a leg over his. Michael arranges his arm around him then laces his fingers through Alex's splayed over his chest, closing his eyes. 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue - Michael**

Michael is half-aware of the TV playing in the background as he dozes on the couch, the softness of fur beneath his fingertips lulling him to sleep. Widget, their rescue beagle who is now about six months old, has decided his lap makes the perfect dog bed. Who is he to complain?

He feels Widget sliding from his lap at some point, thinks he hears an excited woof somewhere in the cabin, but is too far gone to get up and check. Perhaps he hears the door too, but still doesn't stir. It will only be Alex returning from drinks with Kyle, and Alex also thinks his lap is the perfect bed. Michael anticipates receiving an armful of Alex any moment soon.

Though then there is a scuffling sound, followed by curses, giggles, and the sound of something being dragged. He was having such a good sleep that it takes a little longer than normal to register what is happening. Michael _oofs_ awake when Alex falls on top of him on the couch.

"Hey, Guerin."

Michael cracks one eye open to see Kyle smiling down at them both in exasperation. Though Kyle is appeased for whatever has put the look on his face for Widget running around at his feet. Michael watches Kyle crouch to stroke him making cooing noises while he absently pats at Alex's hair.

"Did we… have fun?" Michael asks, laughing as Alex presses drunken kisses into his neck. He's like a limpet when he's drunk like this.

"_We_ decided it would be a good idea to try to outmatch this douche at the bar with shots of… you know?" Kyle says as he stands, splaying his hands wide and shrugging. "I don't even know what that stuff was."

"_Off_," Alex growls in Michael's ear, tugging at his shirt. Oh dear.

"Right. So… how many of these things are we talking?" Michael asks, lightly gripping on to Alex's wrists. Which does nothing. Alex is pretty nimble fingered for someone who is so glassy-eyed, getting half of Michael's buttons undone before he can stop him again.

"I lost count after… five? Six?" Kyle says, wincing when Alex lurches to the side for misjudging where he's put his hands, and Michael has to wrap his arms around his waist to keep him on the couch.

"Got it."

"I'm… sorry to return him to you like this. I tried to get him to eat something, but he was adamant he get home."

"Aww. You miss me, Alex?" Michael asks when Alex looks up at him in surprise as though he's forgotten he's there.

"Hi!"

"Uh. _Hi_?"

"_Yes_," Alex adds decisively, though with a distinct slur, "I _did_ miss you."

"Sweet."

"I missed _all_ of you," Alex adds with what is probably supposed to be a lewd wink. He just looks a little cross-eyed, but Michael adores him all the same.

"Okay."

"You wanna know why?" Alex demands, quickly sitting up, then looking so disoriented Michael imagines the room must be spinning for him. He casts a quick look at Kyle who is trying his very best not to cackle.

"Sure, Alex. Uh… why?"

"Because in _this house_, yelling _UNLEASH THE KRAKEN_ counts as foreplay. Now. Pants _off_, Guerin. I have things to do. Lots of them. _Quickly_," Alex insists while pawing at his belt buckle. How Michael is supposed to rid himself of his jeans while Alex is writhing in his lap he doesn't know, but apparently Alex needs them gone regardless.

Laughter erupts from Kyle leaving him doubled over. "Okay, okay, I'm going before I get an eyeful. I'm sorry, Michael; maybe I should've cut him off."

"It's fine," Michael replies with a dismissive wave that is cut off when he has to grab a teetering Alex to prevent him falling again. "You okay to show yourself out? There's a treat in the drawer nearest to the door for Widget so he'll let you leave."

"On it," Kyle says, again looking down at Alex in fond exasperation. Alex is still pawing at Michael insistent on undressing him, with no thought for their present company.

Michael listens to the scurry of paws chasing Kyle in search of treats, then the sound of the door closing as he leaves. He runs his hands over Alex's back thankful when he sighs and tucks his face into his neck and hums there. Somehow, he has to get his drunk husband to bed. Or maybe they could just sleep here.

"_Here_," Alex insists like he's heard him, still half-heartedly pawing at Michael's clothes as he wriggles against him in protest. "I want _them_."

Michael snorts laughter into Alex's temple though does as asked, unfurling his tentacles and wrapping Alex up in a multi-limbed embrace.

"_Better_," Alex says with a contented sigh, nuzzling into his neck as he does, practically purring. He is asleep and snoring in seconds. Michael squeezes him gently, thinking it's going to be quite an eventful night when Alex wakes again.


End file.
